<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City Of Lights by lunareil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897950">City Of Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareil/pseuds/lunareil'>lunareil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of a Jedi Knight (The Witcher Star Wars!AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bounty Hunter Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Jedi Ciri, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Star Wars!au, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Male Character, Twi'lek Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareil/pseuds/lunareil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Nar Shaddaa looking for work, bounty hunter Geralt and his little ward Ciri meet Jaskier, a talented Twi'lek singer. Geralt feels Jaskier is hiding something important, but at the same time feels drawn to him.</p>
<p>
  <i>"What about you, then? What are you doing in a place like this?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Jaskier once again showed him his charming smile. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Me? I entertain the scum and villainy."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of a Jedi Knight (The Witcher Star Wars!AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City Of Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The alarm blared throughout the ship as it exited hyperspace, but before Geralt could open his eyes, a small hand was already tapping his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here, Geralt, wake up! Wake up, Geralt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m awake …” he groaned as he sat up on the small bunk bed and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to the cockpit with Ciri happily trailing behind him. Upon seeing them, R0-4CH beeped in greeting and twirled on her small wheels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Roachie!” Ciri said, patting the astromech’s chassis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt had a small smile on his lips as he sat down on the pilot’s seat. Ciri soon took her place at the copilot’s one, excitedly kicking her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the comm’s beeped with an incoming request. The moment Geralt accepted, a voice echoed through the cockpit, speaking with a heavy accent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is Hutta Town Spaceport Control. Please identify yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zireael </span>
  </em>
  <span>requesting authorization for landing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Commencing authorization procedure. Please stand by</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cockpit fell silent and Ciri was clearly impatient. But it only took a few seconds for the voice to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re all clear, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zireael</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Please proceed to docking bay 45-K</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Control. Commencing descending maneuvers now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the comms’ light turned off, signaling that the transmission was over, Ciri let out a squeal and clapped her hands. Geralt laughed a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gotten to you today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never been on Nar Shaddaa before!” the girl explained. “Is it true that the whole planet is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>big city?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt nodded. “Just like Coruscant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coruscant is boring, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt just shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buckle up, Ciri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl didn’t need to be told twice and as soon as she fastened her seatbelt, Geralt resumed the manual controls to finally land on the planet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship had just touched ground when Ciri bolted away from her seat, probably running towards the exit. R0-4CH followed her with a long, happy whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt turned the engines off and left his seat, joining Ciri at the exit. But he did not open it just yet, earning a pout from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to set some rules …” he began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri rolled her eyes and interrupted him. “No getting away from you. No talking to strangers. No using the Force unless strictly necessary. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Geralt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you always seem to do exactly the opposite of what I say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a big girl! I can take care of myself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re 10.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl just groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt turned towards the small astromech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stay here and guard the ship, Roach, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R0-4CH twirled and beeped, as if saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can count on me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only then Geralt finally pushed the button to open the door and lower the ramp. He could see that Ciri </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to run away, but luckily she didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got out of the ship, they were approached by a group of droids, who asked himif the ship needed repairs or anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fuel, thank you,” Geralt said and watched them hurry away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked out of the docking bay they were immediately greeted by a multitude of people belonging to all species, so many you could barely walk a few steps without bumping into someone. Geralt took Ciri’s hand to avoid getting separated and for once the girl didn’t protest, probably a bit stunned by all the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the time it took them to walk from the bay to the spaceport’s exit, they were asked to buy spice at least ten times, seven times for illegal weapons and five to join a gambling den. Not counting all the people who bumped into Geralt, clearly looking for trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the spaceport, in the capital’s streets, the situation wasn’t better, but at least there was enough room to walk without having to squeeze through people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point, Ciri pulled his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“What is this </span><em><span>spice </span></em><span>thing</span> <span>they wanted us to buy at the spaceport?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt sighed. Ciri was a curious child and it was hard to keep secrets from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spice is a substance. It messes with your brain and once you try it, it’s hard to stop using it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied with his explanation, the girl resumed curiously looking around as they walked. But the silence did not last long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we headed, Geralt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To a cantina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To find bad guys to hunt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later. Wanna eat some real food, first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri seemed to bright up at that as she, too, was probably tired of the ship's rations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want that cake we had in Corellia! And blue milk!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finding a cantina that did not have strippers proved to be harder than expected. Not that Geralt had something against strippers, but he didn't think a place that offered that kind of entertainment was suitable for a young girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they stumbled across a small, cozy place – as cozy as it could get on the Smuggler's Moon. Geralt decided it was good enough to stop and grab a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked in, he noticed there was a small stage with live performers: a pair of Zabrak sisters was in the middle of their contortionist jig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri watched them with wide eyes as they reached their table and audibly gasped when one of them waved at her … with a foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a droid waiter took their orders, it did not take too long for them to get their food and soon they were eating in silence, enjoying the flavor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile the Zabrak sisters finished their number and bowed, thanking the few customers that clapped their hands for them, including Ciri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt was focused on his stew when the girl suddenly spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's so pretty …"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's pretty?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri pointed at the stage. A young Twi'lek had just walked onto it, holding a mandoviol. He was tall and lean, with pale blue skin that matched a pair of big, magnetic eyes. He was dressed in simple, yet elegant dark clothes and a headpiece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to admit it: the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>was pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The performer sat on the small stool at the centre of the stage and soon started playing his instrument, a melancholic melody filling the cantina. When he sang, his voice was as good as his looks. It was impossible not to listen to him. The place fell silent as he sang of lost love and heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song finished, the cantina erupted into a loud cheering, asking for more. Even Geralt clapped his hand and he was by no means a music connoisseur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you!” the Twi’lek said with a bright smile, bowing and waving at the patrons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri tugged on Geralt’s sleeve to gain his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quick, gimme a credit!” she said, with urgency.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need a credit for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna ask the pretty man to sing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Womp Rat Song</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciri, he’s not a jukebox. I doubt a credit is nearly enough for that …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl pouted as she always did when she did not get her own way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, the cantina owner must have paid him already. You can try and ask him nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. And remember ...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... say </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know, Geralt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped off her chair and ran towards the stage under Geralt’s watchful eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, mister singer!” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twi’lek turned to face the girl, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi? Do you need something?” he asked, gently, placing his instrument on the ground and walking closer to the stage’s edge so he could kneel and be closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.Can you sing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Womp Rat Song</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me, please? I wanted to give you a credit, but Geralt said you’re not a jukebox but maybe you would sing for me if I asked nicely ...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twi’lek laughed, exposing his pointy teeth that Ciri, being the curious kid that she was, obviously didn’t fail to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will sing for you!” he said. “But … you’re not here alone, are you? This isn’t a very safe place for a child …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with Geralt!” Ciri replied, pointing at a table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twi’lek then noticed a man with white hair who was looking at them. He waved and the man replied with a bow of his head, then quickly tore his eyes away. He was probably either a bounty hunter or a smuggler, judging by his clothes and the blaster strapped to his thigh – even though almost everyone carried a weapon on Nar Shaddaa. Yet, there was a certain discipline to his posture that made him think there was more to that man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he your father?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh … sort of. It’s complicated …” the girl said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Well, what matters is that you got someone. Come on, go back to him and I’ll sing for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you mister singer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Jaskier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Ciri!” she replied with a bright smile, before running back to her table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did it go?” Geralt asked, once she sat back on her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he couldn’t help being happy for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, the singer spoke to the microphone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next song is for my special friend, little Ciri, who so nicely asked me to sing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Womp Rat Song</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri was basically beaming. Wide emerald eyes stared at the singer on the stage as he sung her favourite song after dedicating it to her. Geralt smiled as he looked at the girl: she hadn’t been so happy and carefree for so long ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the song’s lyrics were nearly not as deep as his previous love song, the singer managed to keep the patrons enthralled once again, gaining another round of applause when the song was over. Ciri, for her part, stood on her chair and tried to clap as hard as she could, cheering loudly. Geralt did not stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The singer thanked his audience once again and then put his instrument back in its bag, a clear sign that his performance was over. Ciri suddenly seemed sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a shame … he was really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt ruffled her hair, earning a groan from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he cannot sing forever. Needs to rest his voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl just huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Geralt noticed the singer walking towards their table and gently poked her with his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like someone is coming to say hi to you, though …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri looked up and gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope I’m not bothering you,” Jaskier said, the tip of one lek raised. Geralt knew enough about that type of communication to know it was a greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he was closer, he noticed his ears did not have the typical shape possessed by male Twi’leks, closer to the human one, but rather the female cone-shaped one. His forehead was also smooth. Geralt did not say anything about it, of course, as it wasn’t any of his business. Besides, it was rude to comment on a person’s appearance and he had way too much experience in that field ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not. Ciri here was sad to see you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twi’lek seemed touched and brought a hand over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s so cute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri blushed a bit and looked down. It wasn’t easy to embarrass her, but somehow the singer had succeeded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Geralt, I’m Jaskier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, too, Geralt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri, who had recovered from her sudden shyness, patted the empty spot next to her, right in front of Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sit down with us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I …" the singer looked at Geralt, asking for permission and the man gave a small nod, so he sat, putting down the mandoviol next to him. "So … first time in Hutta Town?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For me, yes!" Ciri quickly replied, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you enjoying it?" Jaskier politely asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. "There's lots and lots of people! And lights! But we only arrived today so I didn't see much …"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier now looked at Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here on business, I assume."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What makes you think that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckled, exposing his pointy teeth. A male Twi'lek characteristic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Nar Shaddaa, a hive of scum and villainy. People don't come here for a family vacation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt tilted his head a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about you, then? What are you doing in a place like this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier once again showed him his charming smile. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? I entertain the scum and villainy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt had a feeling upon hearing his words. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> the young Twi'lek was lying. Or, at least, not telling the whole truth. He decided not to pursue it, after all, it wasn't his concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciri, we need to go,” he said, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Geeeralt!” she protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts. We need to find a place to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. “I wanna stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing he probably was the reason why the kid didn’t want to go, Jaskier got a bit closer to her with a kind smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sing here very often, so you can come and see me whenever you want. But right now you need to listen to Geralt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Geralt was sure Ciri wasn’t going to listen – after all, she was a stubborn child – but she eventually got up from her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she muttered, not sounding very excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye,” Geralt said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Jaskier!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twi’lek smiled at the pair and waved. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ka’ta</span>
  </em>
  <span>. See you around!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt was sure they were not going to see each other again. After all, Hutta Town was huge and what were the chances of meeting Jaskier again? Yet, deep inside him, something was telling him that was not the last he’d seen of the Twi’lek singer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the cantina, Ciri tugged on his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he say to us?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ka’ta.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Means </span>
  <em>
    <span>bye-bye</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Bounty Hunters' Guild certainly was no place for a child, which was the reason why Geralt left Ciri at the hotel where they had been staying for the past few days. The kid hadn't been too thrilled about it, always eager to go on adventures, but Geralt wanted to keep her safe and his profession was exactly the opposite of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked to the main desk, he earned some looks, but to that he was used. Not many of his people roamed the galaxy and his odd appearance always aroused curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got a job for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Member of the guild?" the clerk asked, in the same boring voice of who probably asked that same question several times a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt simply handed him his identification. After scanning it and confirming his membership, the clerk gave it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Terminal over there, knock yourself out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt walked towards said terminal and browsed through the different bounties. Until someone finally caught his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was often said that bounty hunters had no morals, that they killed anyone for the right price. While it was true for most of them, Geralt had his own code to follow. He only killed those whom he believed deserved it: he did not waste his time on people whose only crime was to have collected a debt towards some shady crime lord, rather aiming at the worst scum of the galaxy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at one of those he stopped his search at. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Bolen Jax</span> <span>had reportedly kidnapped thousands of people across the galaxy and then sold them as slaves to the best buyer. The bounty on his head was rather big, which meant other hunters were probably already on his trail. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>But very few could match Geralt's skills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent the bounty's details on his datapad and then left the Guild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hunt was on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some searching, Geralt came to know that Jax was currently hiding in a shady apartment complex just outside Hutta Town. He had probably gotten word of the bounty on his head and decided to lay low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place was filled with the usual populace of the underworld, but Geralt didn't bother with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his informants had told him Jax only kept a few bodyguards not to attract any unwanted attention, so he knew he was in the right place when he suddenly found a door guarded by two thugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't pay him any mind at first, but when he got too close for their liking, they both put a hand on their blasters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Whitey, get lost."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt ignored them, still walking towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you daft!? I said piss off!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt knew they were going to pull their blasters out even before they did and stunned them before they could. He kneeled on one of their bodies and pulled out a code cylinder from the pocket in order to be able to open the apartment door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he suddenly heard loud voices coming from the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You think you can play me for a fool just because of your pretty face!? I know people who would pay a nice sum of credits to have some fun with you, you lying </span>
  </em>
  <span>whore</span>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was a clear pained moan and Geralt felt something, like a cold sensation in his gut. A feeling telling him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go in right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the code cylinder in and the door slid open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In spite of his surprise, Geralt managed to keep his composure and, most importantly, his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier, the Twi'lek singer from the cantina, was kneeling on the floor, face twisted in pain. Bolen Jax was towering over him, his fist closed around one of the young man's lekku in a strong grip. Upon hearing the door, the slaver did not turn around, wrongly assuming it was just one of his lackeys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out of here, I told you dimwits not to disturb me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the moment Jaskier gasped in surprise, Jax understood something wasn't right. He turned around to face Geralt, who pointed his blaster at him before he could do anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let him go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing his thugs had been incapacitated, the man put up his hands in a defensive manner, finally letting go of Jaskier's lek. The Twi'lek gently massaged it, standing up and walking away from the slaver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, my friend … let's talk about this …" Jax said, with a sly smile on his lips. "You're a bounty hunter, right? I can offer you double … no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>triple</span>
  </em>
  <span> of whatever the guild is offering you for my head! It … it seems reasonable, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt did not answer, which only seemed to push the slaver farther into a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this about the tailhead?! I barely touched him! Look at him, he's fine!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will count to five," Geralt finally said, betraying no emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait! Wait! Is it credits you want!? I've got plenty of them! Just say a sum and it's yours!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One …"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolen Jax did not say anything else. Nor did he try to flee. He fell to the ground, the mark of a blaster shot in the middle of his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Jaskier gasp again somewhere near him, but paid him no mind as he walked towards the corpse and collected a proof of his killing so he could get paid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only then he turned to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Geralt asked, silver eyes staring into blue ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier squirmed, clearly not at ease. He was still holding his lek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was … um … supposed to perform for this guy …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no!” Jaskier was quick to deny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too quick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Look. I need to make a living, okay? I was told this guy owned many cantinas in the capital and that was an opportunity to have a steady income ...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more the Twi’lek spoke, the more Geralt felt like he was hiding something. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pushed past him and walked out of the apartment, throwing the code cylinder on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get involved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Jaskier asked, trailing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To collect my bounty. Then, hopefully, leave this place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you … um … happen to be headed to Coruscant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where I’m headed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you are … could you perhaps give me a ride? I will pay you, of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt got on the speeder he’d rented to reach the apartment complex. He didn’t know anything about this man and he’d just found him inside a criminal’s house. The last thing he needed was to have him aboard his ship and near Ciri. Yet, his instinct told him the Twi’lek was not dangerous. He decided to ignore that, in spite of the fact that his intuition had never betrayed him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your credits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting for a reply, Geralt ignited the speeder and left at full speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier watched the bounty hunter disappear into the night and huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nerf-herder.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“They call it the Smuggler’s Moon yet I haven’t seen a single smuggler!” Ciri complained, sitting on some crates as Geralt prepared the ship for their imminent departure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like they go around wearing a sign that says they’re smugglers,” Geralt explained. “So you probably saw many and just didn’t notice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that sucks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, get off those crates. Need to bring them on the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri jumped off them and started chasing R0-4CH around the docking bay as Geralt loaded the last supplies. Suddenly, she let out a scream and Geralt’s hand immediately reached for his blaster, when …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier, it’s you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt turned around and saw the Twi’lek standing at the bay’s entrance. He was holding two bags: a bigger one for his mandoviol and a smaller one, most likely with his belongings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri ran towards him, followed by R0-4CH.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Ciri!” he greeted, gently patting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt, however, did not look as happy as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find us?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier gave him a sheepish smile, holding onto the buckle of his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a friend who works here at the spaceport. Asked her if she’d seen an Echani bounty hunter with a little girl …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know you said you would not take me to Coruscant … but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to get there …” Jaskier all but begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s starliners for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier grimaced. “Yeah, but …”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ciri interrupted, jumping between them. “Please, please, Geralt, let him travel with us!” she pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on board, Ciri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s tone was so stern that Ciri did not protest and got on the ship followed by the astromech. Even Jaskier was intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you need to get to Coruscant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Personal reasons. But it’s urgent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt took one step closer to the Twi’lek, their faces now only a few inches apart. Once again, while everything pointed at Jaskier not being trustworthy, his gut feeling told him that the right thing to do was to take him on board. This time, though, Geralt trusted himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re hiding something,” he said. “I do not know yet what it is, but I will find out. If you put Ciri in danger I’m throwing you out the airlock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier gulped, but tried not to look afraid and smiled coyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, you won’t regret it! You can trust me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt sighed and gestured to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zireael</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on the ship before I change my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Geralt! You’re a lifesaver!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twi’lek smiled brightly with his sharp teeth and Geralt watched him as he cheerfully got on board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little did he know his life was going to be changed forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone!<br/>I finally decided to combine my two favorite universes and this fic was the result. This is not the end of it, so if you're interested, I recommend keeping an eye on this series for new works!<br/>I wanna thank my friends for bearing with me as I rambled about this on our discord server (particularly Ri, who read it in advance and helped me develop it!)<br/>I hope you enjoyed the fic and, if you did, please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment! I can assure you it will be much appreciated (I always try to reply to everyone!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>